Predatorshipping Week
by R3dLuv3Singin
Summary: One-shots that mostly focus on Predatorshipping.
1. Moonlight

**Predatorshipping Week 2017: Day 1**

* * *

Yuri was walking outside at a dark and cold night as he was on his way to his visit his garden. It was the only time and place he was able to escape from people fears or hatred, not to mention high secretary that was put around him when the war was over.

Once he stepped into the gardening house, he spotted someone standing near his garden, "Who are you? Identify yourself?" Yuri says, holding up his duel disk towards the intruder.

In an instant, the person immediately turns around and activate their duel disk as well.

They both have a stare down for a bit before the light from the moon landed on the intruder, showing off a flash of blue hair and a yellow ribbon on their head. Yuri's eyes widened in shock as he recognized those features before lowering his arm down.

"Serena?" Yuri says, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh, it just you, Yuri," Serena frowned, indicating she was not happy to see him.

"Still hate me, even though the war is over," Yuri says, letting out a dry chuckle as he deactivates his duel disk.

"Of course. After what you did, who wouldn't." Serena scoffed.

Yuri remains silence as he walked over to his little garden and crouched down near them while Serena was standing five feet away from him with her duel disk still activated.

"How did you manage to get past high secretary?" Serena asks with a suspicious look on her face.

"You think that a small group of secretaries will be able to stop me from my freedom," Yuri says, chuckling a bit, "Clearly, you don't know me well enough."

"And freckly I don't want to." Serena sneered, making a mental note to inform Reiji about better secretaries.

There was silence between them for awhile until Serena got sick of it of this tension and decided to break it, "You know, I could calls secretaries and force them to bring you back." She said.

Yuri looks over to her with his eyebrow raised, "Then what's stopping you?"

Serena frowned, wondering about that reason as well. It could that a part of her wishes that she wants to be friends with him. However, she quickly denies it, thinking that there's no good in him at all and that he's still evil. But even so, what's stopping her?

She then broke out of her thoughts when she notices Yuri stood up from his crouch position and then held out his hand towards her, "Would you like to have a dance?" He suddenly asked.

"What!?" Serena shouted, giving him a baffled look.

"Oh come on, just one dance." The Fusion Prince says, rolling his eyes, "Besides, the night is beautiful, especially during this time."

Serena gives him a wary look, "But we don't have any music."

"Does that stop you?" Yuri asks, raising his eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure, you're an amazing dancer, with or without music." He says before his face soften a bit, "So shall we dance?" He asks as he held out his hand towards her.

Serena looks down at his hand before she deactivates her duel disk, "Fine, but only one dance." She says, cautiously reaches over and grabs his hand which earned her a smile on Yuri's face.

Then they slowly begin dancing under the moonlight and even without music, they danced so beautifully together, and once the moon disappeared from behind clouds, their dance slowly came to a stop.

They both stare at each other for a bit before Serena snap herself out of it and quickly snatch her hands away from Yuri, "There, are you happy now." She says, crossing her arms and let out a big huff.

"Yes, very," Yuri says, chuckling a bit. He then turns around and walks away from her, earning a surprised look from Serena.

"H-Hey, where you're going!?" The Fusion Bracelet shouted.

Yuri paused at the front door, "I have to get back. After all, I'm not supposed to be out here in the first place." He says, looking over his shoulder with an amusing grin on his face."Why did you ask? Are you gonna miss me?"

Serena's face turned bright red as she shouted, "As if!"

Yuri chuckled a bit before he looks forward and says, "I'll see you again, tomorrow."

"And what make you think that I would want to see you again?" Serena asks with a frown look on her face.

"Who wouldn't want to see me?" Yuri teased, enraging Serena even more, "Besides, you looked beautiful dancing under the moonlight, like that." He says, grinning a bit, "It suits you."

Serena's face turned, even more, redder in either embarrassment or anger. Yuri then walks out of the garden house and once he's fifty feet away from it, he could practically hear Serena screaming a lot of foul languages to him. He couldn't help but smile in amusement.

Oh, how he loves getting under people's skins.


	2. Forgiveness

**Predatorshipping Week: Day 2 (A/N: This one is a bit late)**

* * *

Yuri was kneeling down with his cards scatter all over the place the place. He couldn't believe he lost again, but this time, it wasn't his Standard counterpart who beaten him. No, it was Serena who beaten him.

He looks up and saw Serena walking towards him with bruises and cuts from the intense dueling they'd have. She then came to a stop in front him with her arms crossed as she looks at him with an emotionless look on his face. Yuri looked away not wanting to look her in the eyes, after what he did to her Lancer's friends.

"I lost..." Yuri says, letting out a dry chuckle, "Feel free to card me on the spot or whatever the punishment you want, I won't back away."

"Normally, I would take whatever the chance I gets to get rid of my strong opponents, but... " Serena says before she slowly holds out her hand towards him, "This time I'm willing to give you another chance." She says as her eyes soften a bit.

The Fusion Prince eyes widened in shock, "Why? After everything I did, you're still willing to give me a second chance."

"Because everyone deserves it, we're not that heartless." Serena says, "Sora and Edo got their second chance, now it's your turn."

Yuri looks at the hand that held out to him with a wary and unsure look on his face.

"Also, I'm sorry." Serena says, which made Yuri look up at her again in shock, "If we have gotten to know each other during that time then maybe, things would've been different."

Yuri was silent for a few moments before he slowly took her hand and stood up, "What happen in the past can not be changed, but I'm also willing to give you another chance to redeem that." He says before he looked away from her, "Also... I'm sorry for everything I did."

Serena let out a small smile, "It's in the past, let's both forget about it."

Yuri chuckled a bit and nodded.

Perhaps, they both can be redeemed, for what they've lost.


	3. Future

**Predatorshipping Week 2017: Day 3 (A/N: Two days late asdfghjkl)**

* * *

Yuri was sitting at the dinner table, reading the newspaper in his hand as he drinks his tea in the other. Suddenly he heard the door slam open, making him turn around and saw Serena walk in with a tried look on her face. He then puts his newspaper down before he got up and walks over to her.

"Welcome back, Serena dear," Yuri says, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek, "How did the tournament go for you?"

"It was tiring." Serena groaned, plopping herself down on the couch, "But still I have a lot of fun dueling even though most of them weren't much of a challenge."

"I see." Yuri nodded before taking a seat next to her.

"What about you?" Serena asks, raising her eyebrow, "How did it go with your job?"

The Fusion Prince groaned, "Teaching the new duelists was exhausting, especially with the new VR system and hoverboards things."

"VR system?" Serena says with a confused look on her face.

"Virtual Reality." Yuri clarified, "They're replacing Solid Vision due to… you know what, a few years ago. Apparently, they don't want to make the same mistake again."

"I see." Serena nodded.

"But enough about that," Yuri says, wrapping his arms around Serena's and pull her closer to him, "We finally have some quality time to ourselves, so let's make the most of it." He says, grinning a bit.

Serena rolled her eyes, "Yuri, I'm tired and in no mood to entertain you, today."

"Do you think that'll stop me?" Yuri asks, raising his eyebrow.

The Fusion Bracelet pretend to think for a moment before she shook her head and answered, "No, not really."

Yuri grin widened as he leans in to kiss her, but stopped when he heard a sound of a loud crying coming in the other room, "Really? Of all the time in the world, why now?" He groaned in frustration before he got up and walk over to the other room.

Serena couldn't help but let out a small chuckle before she slowly got up and follow her husband into the other room.


	4. Wedding

**(A/N: Predatorshipping Week is over, but I still want to write a lot of fanfic about these two.)**

* * *

"No! The flowers arrangement should be over on the other side, not here!" Dennis shouted at one of the Obelisk Force member, who was sinking in fear, "Do you hear me!? I want this wedding to be perfect! Now fix it!" He shouted, making the Obelisk Force member quickly move the flower arrangement over to the other side.

Dennis shook his head and then rubs it in frustration. Usually, he doesn't act this frustrated over something so trivial, but the fact that today's an important day for a certain best friend of his, he wants this to be perfect.

"Dude, you need to take a chill pill."

Dennis frowned before he turned around and saw Sora standing in front of him, holding his lollipop in his hand.

"I can't relax, this wedding has to perfect," Dennis argued as he looks over the checklist he has in his hand, "After all this is Yuri and Serena big day, they'll soon have their status change from boyfriend and girlfriend to husband and wife."

Sora roll his eyes, "Still, I don't get why you're making a big deal out of this?"

"I just want Yuri to be happy." Dennis sighed, "He deserves it after those long years of suffering from Academia, the war, the Professor, and whole Zarc thing." He explains before he crosses his arms and looks away from Sora with a shadow casting over his eyes, "I just don't want to see him suffer, anymore."

Sora looks at him with his eyes widened in complete shock before closing his eyes and letting out a small smile on his face, "I see... you know Dennis, you're almost like a big brother to him."

Dennis looks back at him with a small smile on his face, "You think so?"

* * *

It was now the big wedding day, everyone was excited about it, especially Dennis. Right now, he was watching his best friend and his soon to be wife exchanging vows with each other.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce husband and wife." The priest announced, "You may now kiss the bride."

Yuri and Serena both lean in and kiss each other. Everyone cheered for them while Dennis was smiling, happy that Yuri has found his happiness, but also felt a bit sad to see him grow up so fast. He then bit his lip, trying his best to hold back his tears when suddenly he felt someone pat his back. He glances over and saw Sora next to him, patting his back in a comforting way as the Fusion Duelist gives him a small smile on his face. Dennis couldn't help, but smile before silently thanks Sora for comforting him.

"Oi, you two!"

The two of them turns their heads and saw Yuri looking at them with an annoyed look on his face, "Don't just stand there! Come join us!"

Dennis and Sora look at each other, "Well, let's not keep the Fusion Prince, waiting." Sora says, smiling before he walks away from from the Entermage Duelist.

Dennis just stood there, watching his friends having a great time at the wedding, _'This... this what should've happened, not the war.'_ He thought as a smile appeared on his face before he rushes over to his friends and gives his best friend a pat on the back, "Congratulations Yuri! Hope, you and Serena make a lovely baby, together!"

Suddenly Yuri's face turns bright red before he glares the Entermage Duelist, "DENNIS!" He shouted in complete anger before the Fusion Prince starts chasing after him.

Everyone started laughing at the scene there watching while Dennis looks back at Yuri with a small smile on his face, _'Yep, this what should've happened.'_


	5. Run Away

Yuri was running down the busy street with his black cloak to conceal himself. People around him give him a strange or wary look, but he ignored it. He doesn't want to be involved with anyone anymore, especially with people, who were in the war.

However, it seems likes karma just loves to ruin his life and decided to stab him in the back for everything he did. Right now, the Lancers are in search of him to bring him back _'home.'_

Home, meaning the Sakaki's residence and why did he decide to run away. He simply couldn't handle it, anymore. Everyone was pressuring him to change his ways but does everyone expect him to change that quickly.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh at them.

They were fools.

While he was running, he felt something wet dripping down his face. He stopped running and look up and saw black and gray clouds covering the sky, indicating it was about to rain. Yuri groaned before crossing his arms in complete annoyance. Oh, that's just great more bad luck for him.

He then pulls down his hood a bit before he jogs over to a nearby alleyway to hid from any unwanted Lancers. The rain didn't bother him of course since he's a soldier, or he used to be.

Yuri glanced over his shoulder to see if there was any Lancers around the area, but what he didn't know was that someone, other than him was in the dark alleyway.

Immediately, a hand reaches over and grabs him, but before Yuri could react, he was suddenly slammed, against a wall.

The Fusion Prince winced a bit before looking over to the person who cornered him and realized it was Serena, who was glaring at him in complete anger.

"Why Serena, I didn't expect to see you here," Yuri casually says, which made her clench his black cloak even harder.

"Don't act as we're friends!" Serena sneered, "Now start talking, why did you run away!?"

"I couldn't handle it, anymore," Yuri says, shrugging a bit.

"But that doesn't give you the right to run away like that!" Serena shouted in anger.

"Why you're upset about this?" Yuri asked, "I thought you would be happy that I'll be out of your hair."

"Because... because that would make you a coward!" Serena shouted.

Yuri's eyes darken in anger as he quickly grabbed Serena's shoulders and roughly push her to the other side of the wall.

"I'm not a coward," Yuri says, harshly, "You don't know anything about me, so don't say things as you pleased."

Serena glares at him and then quickly kneed him in the stomach, making Yuri gasped and quickly let go of her before clenches his stomach. He then got angry and tackled her to the ground, which then turns into a huge fight.

Once the fight calms down, Yuri and Serena were both laying on the ground, breathing very heavily than normal, with a few cuts and bruises on their body.

Yuri then glances over to Serena for a moment before he says, "Pressure."

"What?" Serena says, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"They pressure me to change." Yuri clarified, "They all want me to change my ways, but do they all expect me to make an 180-degree turn when the war just ended or did everyone expect me to smile just by activating the spell card, Smile World at me?" He sighed and then looked away from her, "I know it's sound stupid, but everything was just so sudden."

Serena remained silent, she didn't know, it's true that we're trying to make him changes his ways, but they didn't know that everything was so sudden for him, "I'm sorry, we didn't know this "turning over a new leaf" thing would pressure you this much. We just thought about what's best for you so, I'm sorry." She apologized before she looks over and notices Yuri had an ill look on his face, "Is something the matter?" She asked, worried that he might get sick from being in the rain for so long.

"No, it just... your sympathy just made me super depressed," Yuri says as he holds his hand up to his mouth like he was about to throw up or something.

A tick mark appeared on Serena's head, "Well, sorry for worrying about you!" She snapped.

"Well, anyway... we should hurry and find a nearby cafe or something." Yuri says as he got off the ground, "And while we're at it, we could grab a bite to eat, it'll be my treat." He added as he turns his head towards Serena and gives her a smirk.

"What about the Lancers?" Serena asked as she got off the ground.

"I'll worry about them, later; besides, if they do find me, I'll just say I was on a date with you," Yuri smirked, causing Serena's face to turn bright red in anger or embarrassment, probably both.

"You bastard! Don't use me as an excuse that you ran away like a coward!" Serena shouted in complete anger as she tries to punch the nasty grin off of his face, but unfortunately for her, Yuri dodged it.

"So shall we get going... Seren~nya." Yuri purred as he walked away from her with a small grin on his face.

Serena was fuming in complete anger for the fact that he's using her as an excuse while at the same time, her heart can't stop pounding when she heard Yuri says her name like that.


End file.
